


a gentleman and his angel

by softestsuga



Series: Scotch, Guns and Blood [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, By HolyHoranTwerks, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, He doesn’t have some huge gang, Innocent Louis, Killer Harry, Louis is Harry’s world, M/M, Married Couple, Mobster Harry, Murder, One Shot, Rich Harry, Slight Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestsuga/pseuds/softestsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a killer that fell for an innocent blue-eyed boy named Louis.<br/>Fast forward 3 years and they’re happily married.<br/>This is a look into their life.</p><p>-</p><p>Or Harry is a killer (kinda got daddy issues) and Louis is his whole world.</p><p>[Why am I so bad at descriptions?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gentleman and his angel

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more parts to this, enjoy darlings c:

“My name’s Louis.” He smiled at the man behind the bar.

The guy that Louis hadn’t cared to learn the name of smiled sweetly, “I’m Zach-Chad,” _Douchebag name,_ Louis thought distantly. “Call me Zach, Chad or Zach-Chad.” Louis wanted to roll his eyes but he thought that it was better to keep, ‘polite’. “What can I get you sweet cheeks?”

“Hm, scotch on the rocks? Make that two actually.” His lips twitched, a dark laugh wanted to slip out, but that would ruin Daddy’s plans.

“You a heavy drinker? Or are you waiting for someone?” Zach asked turning around to pick up the glasses. “Or maybe both.”

Louis shrugged, humming lightly as he looked around the empty bar. It seemed as if it was just them two, but that was because his Daddy knew how to hide himself. “Not a massive drinker, not exactly waiting for someone either…” He trailed off darkly. Looking up at the man smiling prettily, he took one of the drinks from his hand as he was about to place it on the wooden counter.

“Seems like you’ve got a secret.” A few months ago and Louis would have turned into a stuttering mess, but instead he just shook his head once, laughed humourlessly and took a swig of his drink.

He put the glass down, “Don’t we all?”

The man shrugged, “Yeah, but you seem like the type that needs a shoulder to cry on, or an outlet of some sort.” He finished, leaving a suggestive tone in his voice that made Louis want to vomit. Hell no.

Louis waited, he knew Daddy wouldn’t let someone talk to him like that, he didn’t even like when the host at a restaurant pulled his chair out for him, let alone an obvious courting technique. “That so?” He asked as he downs some of his scotch.

“Yeah, I know the perfect way to take your mind away from your troubles. ‘Nd its great exercise too.”

“Probably shouldn’t have said that.” He hums lightly, sipping the remains of his alcohol.

The man smirks lightly, “Really? Well, why not?” He asks leaning forward wanting to hear the answer, as if it was the secret to how the world would end. Within seconds of his hand covering Louis’ a hand is on his shoulder, another on his neck holding a knife to it.

“Because otherwise that happens.” Louis smiled, sitting as far back as he could in the stool.

“W-What?” He gulps, hands shooting up to rip the hands away from him off.

“Wouldn’t test him any further,” Louis beams, “There’s a reason we came here, and you’ve already angered him enough, don’t really want to push it. Well, any more than you already have shit-brain.” He rolls his blue eyes and pushes the second drink closer to Zach.

“Got you a drink Daddy.” He looks at the figure behind Zach and grins.

Zach feels the man behind him laugh lightly, “How kind of you princess.” They say, he can’t help but think he has a pretty sexy voice. “But that will have to wait until later, I have business to take care of.”

“Of course H.” Louis softens his tone and picks up the drink. “Thanks for the drink Chad.” He tips the glass and stands up. “Should I wait outside?”

“Yes baby, I don’t want you seeing this.”

As soon as the door closes behind Louis’ pretty little behind, a scream is heard and the figure drops Mr. Chad’s body to the ground.

“I’d been planning to do this slowly Chad,” He kicks the body, the man slowly slipping, falling into the darkness as he grips at his slit neck. The gash not large enough to kill him straight away, but in a minute or two and the amount of blood needed to be drained will pool around him. “But alas, I had to rush what could have been a joyous moment for, well, for me.” He laughed. “Only came ‘ere to scare you into giving what you owe back. But those who test me don’t live very long.”

“I-I didn’t do…”

“Quiet!” He kicks the black haired boys head, “Tried to corrupt my angel, tch-tch, promiscuity is frowned upon.”

“Dude—“

“Silence boy, you ‘borrowed’ something from me and then tried to steal my princess. And you, expect me to spare you? Now that, is one hell of a joke.” He laughs.

“I don’t even, know, who you are.” He breathes shakily.

The man crouches down, his face coming into view, “I’m Harry Styles boy,”

And the look of pure horror that darkens the man’s features will happily be imprinted into his head for weeks to come. “Good God.”

“You say that, but God isn’t gonna save you.” Harry smirks as he traces patterns onto Zach’s neck with his knife. “Have fun in hell, tell my father I say hi.” He laughs as he plunges the knife into his heart, twisting it around and cutting all the way up to his neck. Creating a long red, bloody gushing, fleshy line through his chest.

Harry stands up to his full height and sighs wistfully. He looks around the bar, knowing just what he was looking for. In the back was a black rucksack, hidden behind some boxes and he knew that was his bag.

“Arsehole,” He muttered as he looked inside and saw it was empty. “Where the fuck did you hide it.” He groaned turning around. Harry spotted a line of lockers and shrugged. He busted all of them open one by one using a knife from the kitchen. As he raided through the cluttered up lockers, snatching a few extra pounds that he found and one gorgeous necklace that he knew would look so pretty dangling from Louis’ neck as he pounded into him from behind. He placed the stolen items in his pocket and got back to searching for his fucking money.

That scumbag Zach had said he needed a loan, pretty much begged for it on his knees right in front of Harry. He’d been feeling generous since right at that moment Louis had been between his legs nursing off of his cock. So of course he threw the money at him, gave him a deadline and threatened him, telling him what would happen if he didn’t give it back.

“Did you find it?” Louis asked as soon as he walked outside with the black bag slung around his shoulder, hey if he was getting his money back then he was getting his bag too.

“Of course I did lovely. Don’t I always?”

Louis had a look of pure bliss on his face as he nodded. A stubbed out cigarette was by his feet and Harry could see he was trying to hide it.

“I told you smoking is bad for your lungs.” Harry frowned.

He shrugged limply, “Yeah but, it’s just one. Not gonna kill me.”

“It could, so don’t ever let me catch you smoking again.” His tone was dark, but Louis knew he was putting it on to scare him. Of course he’d never actually do anything to Louis, a manufacturer of the cigarette yes, the person that sold him it, yes, but not Louis.

Because according to Harry, nothing is ever Louis’ fault, even when it is.

+-+

“Yes daddy! Oh fuck yes!” Louis screamed as he bounced up and down on Harry’s cock.

For some reason, whenever they had a kill so successful they couldn’t help but pounce on each other. I mean they’d only just gotten to the car and Louis was already being man-handled onto Harry’s lap and being made to ride until his thick thighs throbbed.

“Mm my good little princess.” Harry whispered, he put his hands on Louis’ hips to slow him down a bit, “You were so amazing in there, so deceitful my little dove, how can someone appear to be so innocent but can turn out to be the exact opposite. Huh angel? Or are you just, that, perfect?” He punctuated his last few words with sharp upward thrusts,

Louis groaned as he placed a dainty hand on Harry’s chest, the other gripping his own hair as he tried to regain some of the control, needing more, more, more!

“Answer me Lou. Wanna hear you say it,” He gripped the base of Louis’ member, right near his balls. “Or else you won’t be cumming at all.”

He wanted to gasp, stop what he was doing, slap the shit out of Harry and flick his hair like a bitch and purposely cum all over his chest. But sigh, he was weak, when it came to Harry that was. They were each other’s weak spots and if it’s Harry growling in his ear, telling him to do something, then who the hell is Louis to disobey?

“Yeah, not – not innocent, I’m a cockslut.”

Harry chuckles darkly, loosening his hold on Louis, “Not what I expected to hear, but damn, I will never get tired of hearing you say that,” He lets a hoarse moan fall from his lips and Louis puts his hands on his shoulders and bounces up and down faster and faster, “Hear you say, in such a pretty little voice that you’re a cockslut.”

Louis giggles, biting his lip as he flutters his lashes, “Thank you daddy.” He pouts his lips and Harry pushes him up against the steering wheel of the car. The glass around them has steamed up and he knows, god he knows if anyone were to walk by then they’d see the car rocking, high pitched moans followed by deep groaning would be heard and he secretly loves the idea that someone could hear them.

Though he’d rather nobody did, considering they were not only 10 feet away from the door of a murder scene, probably wouldn’t look too good considering Harry’s record with the police.

Harry’s mind comes back just in time to see Louis whining desperately, begging to cum, screaming as his daddy drops him down on his cock faster and faster, licking at biting at his nipples just as they both can’t help but let go, with only split seconds in between their orgasms.

They’re both twitching, Louis near convulsing as Harry lifts him up and off of him, laying him across the back seat of his Bentley Continental, Louis looked up smiling giddily. “Lo’e you daddy.” He mumbled.

His baby could never stay up long after he came, “I love you too pumpkin.” Harry smiled as he covered him with a blanket they had under the seat just in case something like this were to happen, which it did quite often. Harry wiped himself off with a wet wipe (if they’re keeping the blanket in the car then wet-wipes are definitely going to be needed) and lightly wipes at Louis before buckling his trousers back up and pulling his shirt on.

He was messy, but so was the shirt. The blood specks on it are usually a nightmare to get out but Louis was his perfect little housewife, scrubbing blood from Harry’s hands, cleaning it off his shirts, sharpening Harry’s knives, keeping his pistols in tip-top condition. It was a daily occurrence for Louis, after all, he was married to a mobster, so it didn’t really affect him.

Or maybe constantly being around that type of thing has changed Louis perception, it had only been recently that Louis had become a key part to achieving Harry’s ‘missions’.

He’d known that just him on his own was not always easy, and a few times the person he was about to kill had almost slipped away. But having his sweet Louis there to butter them up, get them to drop their guards… made the job 10 times easier.

+-+

_Harry rolled his eyes as he walked passed all the different shops, so many spoiled teenage brats throwing tantrums whilst their parents tries to console them, the lack of respect made him sick. He knew that when he had children, he would never let them speak to him like that, he knows that from when the child is old enough to think for themselves they start questioning the parent._

_Hell no._

_It’s not like Harry was a power freak, but he had always been taught that a child should respect their parent, and in return, the parent does so for the child. And it had worked for many of his friends, ah, if only he’d been so lucky._

_He guesses that’s why he’s so fucked up, well not fucked up, but not totally sane either._

_Maybe if his father had been more compassionate then maybe he’d of grown up normal._

_Too caught up in his head he hadn’t realised that a boy had been running towards him, and had collided with him. Since Harry was a well-built guy, it wasn’t him that stumbled and fell over, it was the younger boy In front of him._

_“Look where you’re going next time,” Harry rolled his eyes as he looked down at the boy, ready to walk away._

_“I-I’m so sorry mister.” A delightful voice apologized, he could hear the sadness and innocence enveloping his words. “I didn’t see you, ‘m sorry.”_

_Harry looked at him, big blue eyes, high cheekbones, thin pink lips, cute button nose, rosy cheeks and fluffy hair. “Don’t worry about it beautiful.” Harry held a hand out and pulled him to his feet, he kissed the boys hand, “I’m Harry, Styles, and you must be ‘angel’,” The boy giggled, cheeks going even redder, “Am I correct?” Always a charmer, Harry couldn’t turn it off even if he tried. Or maybe that was only around boys with pretty arse’s and beautiful giggles._

_“Oh please,” Louis held back another innocent giggle, “Name’s Louis. You seem like a real ladies man.”_

_“Ladies man, hm, I get that a lot. Nothing wrong with good manners is there? Guess I’m just a little old fashioned. True gentleman I am.”_

_Humming Louis tilted his head, “I bet you are,”_

_“Now if you would let me take you out to lunch, I could prove it to you.” He said thoughtfully._

_How could Louis resist? “Of course. And as a true gentleman, it’s only right you hold the door open, pull my chair out and have a slight wrestle over the bill even though we know it’ll end with you paying but me giving a generous tip.”_

_“Damn, that had been my plan all along. Gonna have to be a bit more spontaneous next time.”_

_“Next time… hm, next time. Well mister Styles I have to admit, your chances of a next time are quite high. But I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”_

_Harry held his arm out, “Shall we?”_

_“We shall.” He giggled and Harry was so gone already._

_Oh how hard it was to speak to people he wasn’t destined to kill._

+-+

That had been three years ago, and of course there had been a next time. Harry recalls the memory fondly as he gently places Louis down on their bed, watching the small boy sink into the mattress.

He wrapped his arms around his precious husband and pecked his soft cheek. “Goodnight my gorgeous.”

“Mm, night H.” An almost inaudible voice muttered. Harry smiled slightly as he fell asleep, holding the only thing that assured him he wasn’t insane and was most definitely the luckiest guy in the world.

= - = - = - = - = - =

(Hope you enjoyed)


End file.
